stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
150: Clyde
Clyde, A.K.A. Experiment 150, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to work with Bonnie to steal things without the victim's knowledge. His one true place was originally in Kokaua Town Prison, but he was paroled in "Snafu". He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. When he is activated with Bonnie, Officer Kaihiko drops them in his coffee. 149 and 150 are captured and end up in Kokaua prison as convicts, but they are paroled as part of the rescue party in "Snafu". One of the few experiments that can speak English like Reuben, Nosy, Slick, Heckler, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie, and Squeak. Appearance Clyde is a light yellowish-brown bear-like experiment with a roundly built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennae, black eyes, and a lantern chin, with a sort of swiss army knife-like gun for a right hand on a robotic metal arm from the elbow down that contains a variety of tools and weapons, such as a saw, a drill, or a even a robotic hand to help him break into places he wants to rob.blades to help him break into places he wants to rob. Named after bank robber Clyde Barrow. He speaks English like Reuben, but with a Mafia accent, pretty much to the one the real Clyde had. Special Abilities Clyde is strong and powerful, with a talent for stealing things by using the help from Bonnie and his bionic arm. He also has a bionic left forearm which contains a blaster and a drill along with many other tools. He can also speak fluent English. He is good with guns and other weapons. Stitch! Bonnie and Clyde make an appearance in the Stitch! anime where they escape from Galactic Prison and travel to the island in order to continue their primary function of stealing things. Because of this, they can be considered "incompletely rehabilitated". Gallery ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde's experiment pods Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h10m29s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h26m50s109.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h05m00s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h45m23s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h07m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h41m18s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h26m20s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h08m10s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h29m28s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m03s144.png|"What are you doing? You're showing them our hideout. I don't think..." Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h31m00s71.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h43m25s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m25s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m35s225.png|Clyde burps vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h09m02s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h09m20s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h31m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h32m22s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h44m19s194.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h45m15s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h45m50s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h46m45s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h33m17s153.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h15m22s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h34m23s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h34m34s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h17m52s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h47m23s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h48m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h18m19s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h18m34s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h17m02s230.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h14m39s70.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h13m24s91.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h13m39s1.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h15m16s139.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h49m52s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h15m48s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h54m21s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h54m53s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h02m50s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h04m46s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h04m25s203.png|Bonnie and Clyde in jail Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h35m25s33.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h04m02s149.png|"Hey, Bonnie. If you're so smart, how come we ended up in the slammer?" Bonnie_&_Clyde02.png|"Yeah, this is better than taco night at the big house!" vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h10m54s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h10m29s137.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h16m25s198.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h15m03s70.png|"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h46m10s217.png|Bonnie and Clyde get paroled by Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Sample_line.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h16m00s201.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h16m20s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h43m29s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m59s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h17m37s160.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h53m53s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h44m51s229.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m44s68.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h18m07s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h54m16s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h45m02s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m05s101.png|Mug shot Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Bonnieandclyde.png|Bonnie and Clyde making an escape in Stitch! anime panes61.jpg Trivia *Clyde is Experiment 150. However, in his debut, he is called 350, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Clyde was named after bank robber Clyde Barrow, Bonnie Parker's love interest and partner in crime. *Clyde speaks English like Reuben, but with a Mafia accent, pretty much to the one the real Clyde had. *Clyde's pod color is purple. *Clyde is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 150 Primary function: Theft and evasion". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments